The Resolution Procedure
by Lampazo
Summary: When you compress a spring to a limit, it only matters, who releases first.


**Title: **The Resolution Procedure

**Summary:** When you compress a spring to a limit, it only matters, who releases first.

* * *

Rough substance of trailer's wall seems to scratch her cheek through, but that's not the matter of the moment, not when his lips are on the back of her neck, kissing, tickling, moist, illicit, going down, down her spine, her shirt already gone somewhere she doesn't seem to know. _Wha-at are you doing, Yoichi, _his teeth bite her left shoulder blade, slightly, not so slightly and she feverishly inhales. His hands lock on her breasts and while she sucks her lower lip, she can feel him smirking into her back.

"Kekeke, gonna show fucking shrimp something interesting, don't we, fucking manager?" he laughs, oh, he is a demon, because Sena and Monta and God knows who else from the team are standing _just_ outside , somewhere on the other side of the goddamn trailer wall, not even beginning to suspect something, and she knows she can't make a _single sound_, and he knows it too – yes, he's truly a demon. He presses her further into the wall, fingers trailing down, down, calloused, lissome, attentive, down till her belly button, and she flinches from head to toe. His lips continue their sinful way, to the small of her back, she closes her eyes as tight as she can – doesn't help anyway, because he knows his plays, and she is aware of it, and now it's full-frontal siege.

His tongue flies up her spine – thin line of pure temptation – and he's already in the crook of her neck, exhaling into her earshell, while her resolve is thinning faster then Sena would ever dream to run.

His fingers glide up her ribs ever so slightly, scratches of nails barely noticeable, _Oh God_ and she gasps, not flinching but fully trembling.

"I'm going to make you scream my name, _Mamori_", he whispers into her ear, and it's the most arousing thing he could ever say to her. She tries to recover from the impact, pants – how can she not? – and just hopes she does it silently –but his hands snake down her hips and pull down her sweatpants, one fluid motion and they are already somewhere around her knees. Sinewy strong hand squeeze her and lift up little, just a little, and even if she is assuring herself that she's ready, when he thrusts in, her teeth clank loudly.

_How can I be silent_, she pleads herself, when he's growling into her ear, primitive sound adding to her torture, like this persistent delicious itch inside of her is not enough, like she isn't slowly going out of her mind already. His movements are raw and fast, deep and demanding, she suspects that her toes won't hold her weight anymore, and her hand hurries to slap her lips, to seal them.

_Think, _a far corner of her mind, the only one that manages to hold on her sanity, screams, _think, don't sink, _and she tries, tries desperately, clutching to the shreds of thoughts, biting her palm, trying to ignore the growing bundle of bare nerves into her body.

But he's the devil himself, his hand traces between her legs, twirls, pushes, pull and _ohheavenabove _her eyes snap open, no, no, she's strong…

…She screams, from the bottom of her throat, something incoherent, maybe his name, but she can't tell, she's dying million times in a second, the world is twisting around and she doesn't _dare _to keep silent. Somewhere right behind her he speeds up, stiffens and stops abruptly, strict curse muffled into her shoulder, and the world finally slows it's spin.

Two centuries (two minutes in the outside world) later her pulse seems to decrease close to normal, and she moves her shoulder. He smirks into her flesh, _he won, _he always does, and pulls himself out.

Mamori turns around and leans her back at the wall.

"You're horrible."

"Kekeke."

"They're probably traumatized."

"_I_ wasn't the one screaming my lungs out." He's the epitome of man's pride at the moment.

"Oh - _You_ - You're going to pay for it!"

His grin changes to predatory once again. "Can't _fucking _wait."

* * *

A/N: Unbetaed, this thingy is. And first try for Eyeshield 21.

One thing I can't understand: why is this wonderful manga so terribly underrated?


End file.
